This Really Is The End
by shayvion
Summary: James Franco is having a housewarming party and everyone is going to be there. Little do they know that it's really going to be the end of the world .Everyone is welcome let's see who's gonna be there. It's going to be a very wild night an Syoc story.
1. Chapter 1

**I love this is the end it's a very funny movie. I'm going to try writing a syoc story for it by adding my character and a few other people pm me your oc an app is on my profile. I want ****one guy and three more girls.**

* * *

"Ruby you want to come with me to pick up Jay from the airport?" Seth shouted threw the speaker on my cell phone.

I looked at myself in my life size mirror and tilted my head thinking about it for a minute. "Sure, why not I was out of town last time he was here. So when are you coming to get me. " The hone went silent and then the signal was lost.

"Seth? Aye Seth stop playing on the phone." I stared at my iphone and tossed it on the bed. "Stupid ass phone." I turned back around and checked out myself in the mirror one last time. I applied some light make up and slipped on a black v-neck t-shirt that stopped an inch above my belly button. I was pulling up my blue jeans when I heard a whistle coming from my bedroom door.

"Nice panties Rue didn't think you were a thong girl." Seth said leaning against the door frame to my bedroom door.

I rolled my eyes and pulled up my pants. "God Seth what the hell I gave you a key to check on my dog not me geez Seth." I fixed my hair and blew Seth a kiss.

"Let's go get Jay and p.s. the tong is for Franco's party." I gave him a flirty wink and pulled him out of my house.

I was one of the few girls who was close friends with these group of idiots. I knew James and Seth from small roles on Freaks and Geeks. I then meet Jay from Undeclared and it was just a plus Seth and Jason Segel was part of the cast. Craig and Danny from Pineapple express and Jonah from Superbad. Im not a big shot actress or anything I had a few big rolls but Im mostly into singing. I love my big dysfunctional family even if we are all crazy and sexy as heck.

Seth and I got into his car to pick up Jay. "So what do you have planned for our little sleep over." I said while slipping on my jordans and my black L A skull cap.

"Jay and I are having a sleep over not you, me and Jay." Seth said turning into the airport.

"oh I can't be a part of the sleep over now I know you want to keep me all to yourself huh Seth. " I playfully teased him and elbowed him in the side. "Or am I too hot for you?"

Seth blushed and turned into the airport. "No it just you know Jay always gets akward when your around and Im trying to get him to come to James's party."

"Seth no matter what you say im going to hang out with you and Jay he's my friend too." I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest.

Seth parked the car and paused for a moment. "Fine your right like always just don't act all girly on us if we talk about tit's just go along with it." I rolled my eyes again and got out of the car.

"Ok I won't say anything as long as you don't try to touch mine im cool with it" I gave Seth one of my sweetest smiles. "Let's get in there and get my boobear."


	2. Starburst & Blunts

As soon as Seth and I walked into the airport we headed right for Jay's gate trying to avoid the paparazzi as much as we can. Seth stood waiting for him by the door I was leaning on him slightly playing on my phone.

"Aye brat get off of me people are going to get the wrong idea if we are always seen together like this." Seth said elbowing me off. I rolled my eyes and stood up straight.

"Guy's that make fun of you for something, then when someone else does they get really upset and defend you #cangetit." I read out loud as I typed it in on twitter.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Seth said raising one of his eyebrows a bit confused.

"I making a list on who can get this." I said while typing more. "Like guy's with cute smiles or abs #can get this." I said one last time.

"what is this." As soon as Seth said it he understood. "what is wrong with you." Seth did his goofy laugh and pushed me Jay walked through the airport doors.

"Jay!" Me and Seth yelled. Jay was wearing a red hoodie, shark shirt, gray jeans, and black and white adidas. Seth wore a button up shirt, a hat, brown pants , and black shoes.

"Seth, Ruby!" Jay said running up and hugging Seth then awkwardly going in a hug for me then stopped trying to think of the right thing to do. I frowned and wrapped my arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Stop being so awkward Jay we are going to have so much fun." I said letting go walking towards the exit.

That's when the paparazzi began to follow us out of the airport taking pictures of us. When we got to the car I sat in the backseat while Jay sat shot gun.

"Alright we said out hellos, can we please go to fucking Carl's Jr?" Jay asked.

"Yeah Seth, I want me a super bacon cheeseburger!" I said sliding to the middle in the back.

"You know what, I really don't eat that stuff anymore cause I'm on a cleanse." Seth said proudly.

"A whag?" Jay said a bit shocked.

"A cleanse, Jay. No more gluten." Seth said sounding like a smart ass.

"What the fuck, why?" Jay said.

"You sound more like a bitch to me every time you fall for something like that." I said and poked Seth on the cheek.

"Fuck you Ruby gluten is bad for you people said so." Seth spat out.

"Uh who the fuck told you not to eat gluten?" Jay said.

"I heard it's really bad for you." Seth tried to explain.

"You don't even know what gluten is." Jay argued.

"Who gives two fucks I want a burger and Seth you don't have to eat anything until you get home." I said touching my stomach. "I'm dying back here."

Ten minutes later were at Carl's Jr in the parking lot eating burgers. "God this is so good!" We all said at the same time. After we were done we drove to Seth's house.

"Woah!" Jay said.

"This is amazing Seth." I said as He showed us around his place. "Air hockey table." Seth said continuing the tour.

"Holy shit son!" Jay said putting his hands on his head.

"Not yet my friends just wait!" Seth said as we entered the living room, Jay's face lit up like a little kids on Christmas. "Oh my god!" Ruby and Jay screamed and jumped around. On the table there were starbursts, weed, a pipe, video games, and Jay's name spelled with joints. "Aww you got us everything, look what it says."

"It's Jay in little j's." I said giggling and hopping on to the couch like it was my house. "So what are we going to start with."

Seth handed me and Jay some glasses. "Check it out guys 3d tv!"

"No fucking way!?" Jay shouted.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" I said leaning into towards the t.v.

Seth picked up the pipe. "Come on guys spark my gumdrop ah ah ah. Im a homosexual advocate." Seth said and we began to laugh, as Seth tuned on Backstreet back by the backstreet boys. We all began to get high everyone grabbed their own Jay joint.

After a few hours of smoking, drinking and dancing around my eyelids felt heavy but I felt like I was in heaven. I was leaned back on the couch between Seth and Jay. They started to talk about Franco's party that's when it felt like I was forgetting something. I picked up a pink starburst and put it in my mouth.

"Aye Ruby you just ate a starburst still in the wrapper." Jay said between fits of laughter.

I moved around the piece of candy in my mouth to and slowly pulled the wrapping out of my mouth slowly keeping my eyes on Jay. He stared in shock with his mouth opened in awe.

"Holy shit how you do that." Seth said taking the paper. "How you learn to do dat girl."

I giggled and stood up walking out of the room. "I got to pee." I shouted as I ran to the bathroom.

"Hey get back here you tease." Seth joked and turned towards Jay who had grabbed a pillow to cover his crotch.

"Seriously man you got hard over that."

"Forget that for now so the three of us should go to Franco's house tonight. He made a new house and he's throwing a party tonight." Seth said already knowing Jay's answer.

"Seth I came from Canada to see you and Ruby, not to go to someone else's house." Jay said leaning his head back.

"Come on the crew is gonna be there. James Franco?" Seth said.

"James Franco doesn't even know my name."

"Jonah Hill?"

"Can't stand him, can't stand me."

"Okay what about Craig Robinson?"

"Never met him in, my life."

"He's a great guy, sears a lot but he's awesome."

"And you're going to have me and Ruby to hang out with." Seth said trying to persuade him into going.

"Okay sure I'll go." Jay said giving in.

"That's the spirit." Seth said giving his friend a pat on the back.

* * *

James Franco stood in the door way of his new house.

"So what do you think?" James said leading in a few of his friends that made it to the house a bit early to help out. The first one to make it to the house was his Landon Coleman. Landon is a musician his older brother was close friends with James so they soon became friends. Landon's a laidback type of guy he's eccentric but he knew when to be serious. Zack Keire and Vince Smith who James meet during comic con and Pineapple express for Vince.

Landon was a dark skinned man standing at 6'1 his hair would be black but he's shaved it. Brown eyes, a chiseled jaw with a scar over his left eye. Landon grew up in England with his father and older brother. At the age of 15 his father died from liver poisoning leaving Landon with his brother. Landon spent most of his time learning to play the guitar at 18 he got a record deal and moved to America to become a superstar. As the years passed Landon realized he stopped making music for the love he had to it but for money.

Zack is a loyal guy that will always stand by his friends. He is a successful author who has several successful books. Zack got to meet a lot of Celebrities through comic con and other big events. Zack is 5' 11, he has honest, trusting deep blue eyes, and black hair that is parted down the middle that reached his shoulders.

Vince is a Movie set technician who got to know James Franco during the filming of pineapple express. This 6'1 average built man has shaggy brown hair and green eyes. He has a scar over his right eye he got when he was younger from being bullied in the past.

"It's cool a bit huge but alright." Landon said as he walked to the couch and sat down.

"No just wait and check this out." James said grabbing the remote and a t.v. came up thru the floor.

"That's so cool." Vince said looking at the t.v. then the room. "I wish I could live here."

"Awesome!" Zack said flopping down on the huge couch.

"I know and it cost a lot I asked you guy's to come over early to hang out." James said walking to the kitchen to get  
a beer. "Are any of you bringing any girls to the party."

"I invited Lucy Hale if that's ok." Vince said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head blushing.

"Your my friend you can bring anyone just don't go crazy." James laughed and took a sip of his beer.

"I'm going solo I'll meet up with someone later tonight." Zack said with a smirk.

"Victoria Justice." Landon said with a cocky grin.

"What seriously when did this happen." James said finishing off his beer.

"I have my ways." Landon said getting up and walking towards the door. "And I think I should be getting ready for your party."

"Ok see ya Landon." The trio said.

"I should be going to James." Zack got up next.

"Me to but I will pick up some extra stuff for later. "Vince said leaving James alone.

"Tonight's going to be epic." James said tossing his empty beer bottle in trash can.

* * *

**Hope you guy's enjoy. I will try to get another chapter up very soon. More oc's will be in the next chapter.  
**


	3. the party don't start till i walk in

**This is just party one of the party some oc's are in it and some will be in the next one. Hope you like it and I hope I did some of your characters right. Im still accepting oc's the only guy's open are Seth, Craig and Danny. Pm me your characters thoughts on the other characters how you feel about them and any plots you would like to see.  
**

* * *

I walked back into the living room with a bag of Cheetos. "Aye Seth I hope you don't mind I helped myself to your chips." I said getting another hand full of chips and stuffed them in my mouth. I walk over to the duo and take my spot between them. "So when are we going to Franco's?"

"I called a taxi it should be coming any minute now." Seth said taking the bag away from me.

"But I'm starving I need something to feed this beast." I said touching my stomach.

"Just bring all the candy we got, I'm sure James Franco will have food at his party." Jay said patting my back.

"Do you think I could order some Chinese food or a pizza or something?" I said getting up and dusting myself off. "Well It doesn't matter I better get cute for the party."

"Clean your mouth off it looks like you gave head to Chester Cheetah." Seth shouted as I walked passed him. I stuck my tongue playfully and went in the bathroom to fix my makeup but Jay followed in after me.

"He's just messing with you Ruby you don't even have anything on your mouth." Jay said leaning on the wall of the bathroom looking in the mirror at me.

"I know he's just being a huge dick." I said while applying some eyeliner to give myself a cat eye.

"You know you really surprised me."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked a bit confused.

"You're actually going to James Franco's party." I applied my lipstick and turned around and pressed him against the wall. "I thought you hated him." I stared into his brown eyes.

"I..I do..It's just that he doesn't even know who I am. " Jay said a bit nervously.

"Jay I'm your friend if you get board at the party come find me and we can leave." I took my hands off of him and walk out of the room grabbing up the leftover joints and starburst in my bag.

"Hey guys hurry up the taxi is here!" Seth said at the front door.

"Coming!" Jay and me said running to the door.

After we got out of the taxi Seth paid and we walked to the sidewalk. "This is Franco's place." Seth said. All of our jaws dropped to the ground.

"A little too much." Jay said.

"Do you think he's overcompensating?" I teased as we walked thru the yard.

"I don't think it's too much." Seth said.

"What is he, Pablo Escabar?" Jay said sarcastically.

"It's awesome Channing Tatum lives down the street."

"Really do you think he's gonna be here?" I asked a bit excited.

"Will you two stop it about Channing Tatum." Jay said sounding annoyed.

"Well he's attractive." Seth argued.

"Sexist man alive." I said with a goofy grin.

Then we got to the door and knocked. I could tell Jay was feeling nervous. "Come on Boobear chill out."

Just then James Franco himself opened the door. His face lit up like a kid in a candy store. "Hey Seth." He said giving Seth a hug. He then turned towards me and his smile grew bigger than I expected. "Wassup the beautiful Ruby." James gave me a flirty smirk that made me blush. He pulled me into a big hug that didn't last long because he noticed Jay.

James turned to Jay. "Hey Johnny." James said causing me to face palm myself.

"Uh it's Jay." Jay chuckled.

"Come on in guys." James said leaning us into his house.

As soon as we got in we basked in all the beauty. "It's beautiful." I said.

"Yeah It's a like a little piece of me. You three just stepped inside of me." Franco said.

"You let the three of us come inside you." Seth said.

Then someone called James and he walked away.

* * *

Landon and Victoria were on the dance floor dancing to a very fast paced song. "Thanks for bringing me to the party  
Landon." Victoria said with a bright smile she wore a little red dress that stopped at her mid-thigh with black high heels.

"No problem I'm just glad you said yes to me." Landon said moving closer to her. Victoria blushed a little and started to lean in but before they could say something Michael Cera got behind Victoria and slapped her ass. She turned around shocked and Landon shoved Michael Cera to the ground.

"Get the fuck away from her Michael." Landon said a bit pissed off getting infront of Victoria blocking her from the other guy.

"Come on Landon baby you know I was just playing plus it's also her fault. She shouldn't have such a great ass." Michael Cera joked.

"Go fuck yourself dude." Landon said walking off with Victoria to a room upstairs.

* * *

Not that far Jonah Hill was off to the side talking to a girl who could be a twin of Zooey Deschanel but she was  
missing an eye. She wore a black tank top with blue jeans she had two sugar skulls tattooed on her shoulders with the phrases Love what you have, and you'll have more love. On one of her forearms hope springs eternal and on the other a bass and treble clef.

"Thanks for coming Scarletta." Jonah said giving her a big smile. He was glad to have one of his closes friends at the party. It helped him relax more.

"No problem Jonah you know I have you back." Scarletta said then took a sip of her beer.

"I know but some of the people here can be such dicks and you're just so cool I don't want any of them bothering  
you." Jonah said a little over the music.

"What!?" Scarletta played like she couldn't hear him over the noise from the music.

Jonah pulled Scarletta closer and repeated himself.

"Hey Jonah." James Franco said as he was walking by he would of missed him if he wasn't with a girl that's what caused James to do a double take. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend." James said a bit surprised.

"She's not my girlfriend she's just one of my friends." Jonah laughed nervously Scarleeta sighed and walked off to the backyard trying to get away from all of the noise.

* * *

At the front door a duo just walked into the party.

Lucy Hale walked into the party with a black lace dress with a red top and skirt underneath. With her was Vince.

"So what should we do first say hi to the host or go straight to the pool." Lucy hale said

"Hmm I don't care lets go get some drinks first." Vince said walking with Lucy to the kitchen.

"Ok come on let play a little game." Lucy said reaching for a stack of red cups she placed them in the shape of two triangles across from each other and grabbed a ball. "It's called beer pong."

"Sure, but what do I get if I win." Vince teased.

"You'll just have to see and find out." Lucy said giving Vince a flirty wink.

One guy and his girlfriend decide to join in the girl with Lucy and the guy with Vince. Both teams had ping pong ball.

Vince steaded his aim trying to go for one of the cups in the middle. The ball sunk in and Lucy began to drink her partner sunk her ball in one of the back cups on the left.

"Drink Drink Drink!" A small crowd began to form around them. Vince partner began to drink for them. The game went on but then the girls began to distract the guys by leaning in and showing cleavage and teasing them. By the end the girls had four cups in front of them and one in front of the guys.

"Ok we can do this." Lucy began to slur. "Jest one more cup and we win."

Her partner began to focus she tossed the ball and it hit the rim of the cup but still fell into the cup making them the winners. Everyone in the crowd cheered Lucy and her partner hugged.

"So what do you want." Vince said crossing his hands across his chest.

"I got to think about it." Lucy said placing her finger on her lips acting like she was thinking.

"Jump in the pool." Lucy's eyes widened. "No tackle someone into the pool."

"Hey Seth how's it going?" Jonah said walking over to us.

"Good."

"Jay, Ruby what's up?" Jonah said look at both me and Jay.

"Hey." Jay said.

"Cool Jonah." I said smiling at him.

"So when did you get in?" Jonah asked.

"This morning and boy are my arms tired." Jay answered and we all laughed.

"So what did you guys do today?"

"We ate a bunch of dirty burgers, smoked about a pound of weed, and played a bunch of video games." Seth said.

"That's awesome dude. Weed is tight. Weed is tight. I would've joined you guys but I just adopted an adorable cocker spaniel named Ahjhai." Jonah said.

"Ahjhai? How do you spell it?" Seth said giving Jonah a funny look.

" I. I got a picture you wanna see?" Jonah then pulled out his phone and Ahjahai was his wallpaper.

"Aww. She's adorable." Both me and Seth gushed.

"Yeah she doesn't know how to bark."

"What?" Me and Seth said at the same time.

"She doesn't know how to bark. I just bark at her and her face is pressed against the cage and she'll scream.  
Ahhh." Jonah said trying to demonstrate.

"Cool tell you what guys I'm gonna find someone I can bum a cigarette off of." Jay said walking off.

"Bye Jay" Jonah said.

"I feel like we're making progress." Jonah said.

"Um I don't think so." I said gaining a slap to the back of my head from Seth. "Oww what was that for mom."

Seth and I somehow made it to James's coffe table. We somehow ended up smoking weed. I took another hit, and James took it from my mouth and took a hit of mine. The party was on full blast. Some celebrities that I had known for a few years have come by to say hi. Like Jason Segal, Aziz Azari, and Rihanna.

"This right here." I coughed and laughed as a leaned back on the couch. "This right here is that good stuff."

I slowly got up from the comfy couch to go searching for Jay my original quest. I decided to go to the pool I ran into Christopher Mintz-Plasse and Jonah we talked a little. But that was quickly interrupted buy my worst nightmare a coked-up Michael Cera. He stumbled over to us and slapped my ass he even kept his hand on it just to piss me off more.

"Ruby baby why didn't you come find me when you got here." Michael said with his hand on his hip. He then turned towards Christopher blowing a fistful of cocaine in Chris's face. Jonah and I gawked in shock at Michael pushing him away. Chris was freaking out because he's never tried cocaine before.

"McBlowin!" Michael shouted and walked away.


End file.
